Prodigial
by Lazy Cakes
Summary: Celebrating the New Year can be unpredictable with such energetic friends.


"How do you play?"

"It's really not very hard; there's a bottle, you spin it. You kiss the person it lands on, and then they spin it. Once you've both been kissed and kissed someone, you're out." Yuga launched the bottle he'd just emptied up into the air, catching it lazily. He swaggered playfully into the center of the circle formed by his classmates, tossing the bottle to Ochako with a wink.

Celebrating the new year was certainly a _unique_ experience for the highest ranking prodigy heroes in the country. Nobody had really understood how rich the Momo family was until they'd shown up, here at what could scarcely be called a house, with the living room large enough to fit the entirety of Class 1-A, about to become 2-A.

"Alright, Aoyama, you don't have to sell us anymore, we're in. Who starts?" Shouto asked, waving Yuga over to clear the center of the circle. He only pretended to think for a moment, a finger at his chin.

"Oh, how about...The highest ranked prodigy hero of our school?"

Several cheers and smattered applause rose from the circle as he turned to point at Izuku, who was shaking his head nervously.

"It only just happened, it probably won't last!" His voice warbled nervously. "Besides, Tsuyuu's going to obliterate me next week, I can feel it." he teased, pushing his shoulder against Asui's, sitting next to him. She croaked anxiously, hiding her face in her hands.

"Well, alright, let's vote. Who thinks Izuku earned that spot?"

Again, cheers rose from the group, though more intensely than before. Izuku felt his face burning as he realized that Katsuki was clapping too, though he was looking deliberately away.

"And who thinks that title earns the first move?" Yuga finished.

The cheering stayed consistent.

Izuku flushed sweetly, shifting his seat a bit.

"Well, I guess it's my turn, then?"

He closed his hand around the glass bottle Ochako had handed to him, rolling it in his palm unsurely. He leaned forward to set it in the center of the circle and gave it a spin, giggling nervously as his classmates cheered, the bottle beginning to churn.

Izuku had given it quite a powerful spin, and it made several rounds before slowing. Shouto watched it intently, regretting sitting directly next to Izuku, as he was beginning to understand how he had damaged his own chances.

The cheering had died down long before the bottle even began to slow, and Izuku was left watching it nervously teeter as the spinning stalled, finally coming to its stop directly opposite Izuku.

"Shit, we didn't think this through." Fumikage realized aloud. Opposite Izuku, Katsuki was sitting with his legs crossed, and Eijiro had his head in Katsuki's lap.

"Nah, it's pointing at my hip, I guess." Eijiro laughed easily, pushing himself out of Katsuki's lap, whose eyes had suddenly turned dangerous. He opened his mouth, as if to protest, but shut it quickly upon realizing what his protest would imply.

Eijiro sat upright politely and slapped the ground next to him, between he and Katsuki, good-naturedly.

"Come on, Deku, I won't bite!"

Izuku flushed again as the more enthusiastic of his classmates began to coo, _oohs_ rising playfully from the circle. He pushed himself forward and crawled the short distance between himself and his opponent, eyes cast down the entire time.

Yaoyorozu chuckled quietly as she watched Shouto stiffen, suddenly far more interested in the game, though she didn't notice that Katsuki had done the same.

Izuku leaned in quickly, but then hesitated. Eijiro had closed his eyes expectantly and was trying not to smile, though his eyes popped open, surprised as he felt the soft skin of Izuku's cheek against his own.

Chastely, Izuku pressed his lips to Eijiro's cheek, kissing it quickly and retreating even faster, giggling sweetly as he handed the bottle to him.

Eijiro took it, but not without complaint.

"Come on, what was that?!"

"A kiss." Izuku answered innocently, dangerously close to pouting.

"Yeah, right! Where was the passion, the pleasure?"

Izuku flushed as he giggled again, retreating nervously, unaware of the look of utter relief on both Katsuki and Shoto's faces.

"Well, I guess I'm just not a manly kisser." Izuku teased with a hint of finality.

"I'd say! Someday I'll give you a lesson in it." Eijiro laughed loudly, already tossing the bottle back to the circle as his classmates jeered.

He noticed Katsuki stiffen, of course he did, but he hardly cared. He'd kiss Bakugou if he ever asked, no problem. Why else sit next to him? The game was more fun when it was played like this.

Eijiro had spun the bottle even harder than Izuku, and the scraping of glass against ground had gone on for so long that a few players had even pulled their phones out before it began to slow, though the cheering had escalated to practically screams as they saw where the bottle stopped.

"Hell yeah!" Eijiro punched the air triumphantly. "Toldya I'd give ya a lesson, I guess today was the day after all!"

Eijiro scattered the bottle in his hurry to cross the circle while his excitement still remained, worried it would fizzle out.

He was heading for Izuku, who was flushing furiously and hiding his face in his hands, unable to believe that the bottle had somehow landed back on _him._

Eijiro crawled up until he was practically overtop of Izuku, arms braced around Izuku's sides — slightly taller, Eijiro had to lean in anyway — and hesitated, long enough that Izuku had lowered his hands from his face, met Eijiro's considering stare with innocent, dewy green eyes.

Then the moment of hesitation passed, and the cheers of his classmates fell on deaf ears as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Izuku's.

He'd been a little overexcited, sure, gone in a little too hard, but the gasp that tore its way from Izuku's throat was not from pain, but rather bewilderment, unable to understand why someone would actually want to kiss him so excitedly.

Yet from the way the class silenced almost immediately, the way he could hear ice crackling near them and tiny popping explosions behind them, Eijiro was sure he wasn't the only person in the circle eager to have this chance.

Leaning his weight over onto one arm, Eijiro closed his hand around Izuku's neck as he broke away quickly, to assess and adjust, knowing that Izuku would think he was done. Izuku's mouth was so soft, so sweet, the gentle curl of his lips so inviting, there wasn't a chance in hell Eijiro was going to give up before he absolutely had to.

So quickly that Izuku couldn't even say his name, Eijiro tilted his head slightly to better lock his lips to Izuku's and ducked back in, pressing Izuku back until he would lose his balance without holding Eijiro back.

Slowly, so gently that Eijiro wasn't certain it was even happening at first, Izuku snaked an arm around his shoulders and tilted his chin forward to kiss back, lower lip pressing forward sweetly. Eijiro chuckled against Izuku's mouth and leaned closer, the hand that had been around his neck grabbing a handful of hair, he wasn't particularly sure why. The fluff of green he had caught between his fingers was _so soft_ , too soft, and he tugged on it gently to adjust Izuku's head for an even better angle.

Izuku was surprised himself when he mewled weakly at Eijiro tugging his hair, fingers tightening against the back of Eijiro's shirt, the tug at his hair resulting in a tug deep in the pit of his stomach.

The air to Eijiro's left suddenly felt much cooler, so he warmed himself by pressing closer to Izuku, so close that he'd had to shift his legs closer to Izuku's hips or risk dropping the bundle of green fluff he was kissing so desperately.

Izuku gave no sign of resistance when Eijiro settled his hips between his legs, lifting the arm that had been around Kirishima's shoulders to caress the nape of his neck gently.

Eijiro broke away from Izuku's lips to breathe and looked down.

Izuku was staring back up at him with pupils blown wide, cute flush hiding his cute freckles, lips reddened and slightly swollen.

"Kiri-ku—mph!"

Izuku didn't get to finish his name before Eijiro had leaned back in, but this time, he was pressing Izuku's lips open with his own, amazed when Izuku demurely parted his lips, allowing himself to be lowered all the way to the ground.

Eijiro used his now-free hand to cling to Izuku's waist, pull it close to his own, and slipped his tongue past Izuku's teeth.

He heard a handful of gasps from the circle, though it no longer even registered as people watching; all that registered was Izuku underneath him, moaning as his hair was tugged and his mouth was invaded with the wet heat of Eijro's tongue searching out his own.

Izuku's free hand found Eijiro's elbow, held on desperately, pressing his tongue back against Eijiro's, chest fluttering at the new sensation, another sweet mewl coaxed out of his throat.

Eijiro let go of Izuku's waist only to take his knee, pull Izuku's thigh over his own hip. Izuku rolled his hips up against Eijiro's as he completely forgot where he was or what he was doing, and Eijiro wouldn't dare to complain, not when he groaned and pressed back.

He lifted away from Izuku's mouth and his lips were against Izuku's neck before he realized what he was doing, pausing. Izuku opened his eyes, hazy and half-focused, mouth still slightly open.

Eijiro cleared his throat nervously, recoiling slowly, releasing Izuku's leg, and then his hair, sitting up away from Izuku as he slowly pushed himself upright, Eijiro sitting back on his haunches, though he was still between Izuku's legs.

Nervously, they looked around the circle, met with complete silence and bewildered stares everywhere they turned.

"I, uh...well, I told you I'd teach you!" Eijiro tried, scuffing Izuku's shoulder with the back of his hand like he was careless.

Izuku still had that fuzzy, unfocused, confused look on his face, and Eijiro bit his lip before he leaned right back in to kiss him again.

Denki let out a long, loud, interruptive whistle, which seemed to jolt the rest of the circle back into movement, laughing and cheering like they hadn't all been entranced. Eijiro tossed the bottle to Kaminari, who caught it surprisedly.

"We're both out, now, so I'm pickin' you!" Eijiro jeered, but as soon as the bottle was set spinning again, he turned back to Izuku.

"We're both out now…" Izuku repeated, still dazed, making Eijiro laugh, pointed teeth smiling deviously.

"Well, I think we can find ways to entertain ourselves…" He began, dropping his hand to brush against Izuku's thigh.

Shouto cleared his throat loudly next to them, though he was looking deliberately away. Eijiro watched Izuku blink, once, twice, before his pupils shrank and he finally came back to himself.

"Eh...uh…"

Gently, Izuku dropped his legs away from Eijiro's hands, pulled himself a few inches away from the teen so close to him. "I'm gonna go get a drink…" He began, though he interrupted himself with a yawn first, then a light giggle.

"I wasn't expecting to end up so breathless." He laughed, though he appeared ready to sink into the ground.

"I'll getcha somethin' whaddaya want?" Eijiro pushed himself to his feet. Classmates were cheering; he didn't catch who was on who.

"No, no, I can get it, Kiri-kun." Izuku tried, though he let Eijiro stand easily.

"You look like your eyelids are about to glue themselves to your face, man. I'll getcha some caffeine." He insisted offhandedly, though he noted how much he himself struggled to walk the straight line to the doorway.

He let himself into the bathroom first, quickly turning the cold tap and running it over his hands, pressing the cooled flesh to his face. What the hell was he thinking?! Todoroki would kill him if Bakugou didn't get there first.

But the way Izuku had _looked_ at him, those doey eyes all hazy, mouth so tantalizingly inviting, and how reluctant he'd been to stop, how the hell was he supposed to just _walk away_ from him?!

Eijiro scarcely remembered to turn the tap off before leaving the bathroom.

In the kitchen, he grabbed a plastic cup and dumped some water in it for himself, too much ice and not enough water, and a second he carefully filled with Momo's sweet tea, traipsing back into the living room.

He saw the look of utter disbelief on Bakugou's face as he made a beeline back to Izuku, who was lying flat on the ground, Todoroki's warm hand slung over his knee. He'd forgive him at some point, Eijiro was sure.

Shoto retreated his hand as Izuku saw Eijiro approaching, and looked deliberately away as Izuku sat upright, a dopey and inviting smile towards his friend.

"Thank you!" He trilled, taking the cup Eijiro offered with both hands and bringing it to his mouth cozily. Eijiro hesitated, but as the rest of the class cheered again as the bottle made another round, he sat behind Izuku, legs on either side of the slightly smaller boy, and absently, Izuku leaned back against Eijiro's chest.

Quickly, Eijiro chugged what water he'd actually poured for himself, both to try to calm down and to hide his face from anyone who might've been looking for the smug, victorious smile that lived there. He dropped one of his arms around Izuku's shoulders, who didn't try to push him away.

In fact, when he next looked down, Izuku had fallen asleep against his chest, probably a good thing, so that he couldn't hear Eijirou's heart still pounding.

-/-

Howdy!

If you're here, I'm willing to assume you like BNHA, so I'd like to let you all know that my BNHA pins are now for sale on my Etsy, perfect for Christmas and the New Year. Considering Tumblr is on its way out, feel free to check out my merch on Etsy at Last Life Creations, or my Instagram lastlifecreations. Your support in those places helps me here!


End file.
